Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:Chutt-Riit
Ylläpitäjä Olet nyt RuneWikin ylläpitäjä ja byrokraatti (katso loki). Onneksi olkoon, ja katsothan Keskuswikian ohjeet mikäli tarvitset apua uusien työkaluidesi kanssa - ja tokihan minulta saa kysyä myös apua. :) --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 22. joulukuuta 2007 kello 20.21 (UTC) Top 50 Hello Chutt-Riit. I just wanted to let you know that RuneWiki is doing really well. It was one of the top 50 non-English wikis at Wikia based on pageviews last week. If there's anything I can do to help you keep growing, just let me know. The other Finnish wikis in the top 50 were Bionicle and Star Wars. Angela (talk) 13. toukokuuta 2008 kello 23.01 (UTC) Mallineet Voisitko kertoa miten mallineita tehdään TILT 4. marraskuuta 2008 kello 16.08 (UTC)TILT Mallinteita voi tehdä kirjottamalla sivun muokkaamisessa , jossa nimi voi olla useampi sanakin, kuten esimerkiksi Infobox Tavara. Käytettäessä nimessä pitää olla isot ja pienet merkit täsmälleen samat, eli infobox tavara on täysin eri mallinne kuin Infobox Tavara. Esimerkkejä löytyy valisemalla toimitosivut/kaikki sivut/mallinteet. Talven aikana minulla tulee olemaan niin kiirettä, että täällä ja runessa olo tulee jäämään vähiin. Yritän kuitenkin silloin tällöin käydä ainakin vilkaisemassa täällä. Membun taidan kohta peruuttaa, kun ei vaan ehdi pelaamaan. Chutt-Riit 6. marraskuuta 2008 kello 06.03 (UTC) Siis tarkoitin että miten luodaan uusia mallinteita. TILT 6. marraskuuta 2008 kello 12.48 (UTC)TILT Uuden mallinteen saa luotua minkä tahansa sivun kautta laittamalla muokkauksessa siihen luotavan mallinten nimi (joka voi olla useita sanoja, tyypillinen useampisanainen on Infobox jotain) esimerkiksi , jolloin esikatselussa se näkyy sivun alaosassa Mallinne:testi, josta klikkaamalla pääsee sitä editoimaan. Varsinainen mallinne on tavallaan pohja, johon voi laittaa muuttuja, eli voit tehdä mallinteeseen esimerkiksi taulukon, jonka soluihin sijoitat muuttujat, kuten esimerkiksi on tehty. Muuttujat laitetaan oikeaan paikkaan pohjassa } ja niille voi antaa arvon . Oletusarvonkin voi laittaa muuttujaan näin }. Mallinne esimerkki testi: {| class="wikitable" border="1" |- ! }!! } |- |Koe1||Testi1 |- |Koe2||Testi2 |} Kun kutsutaan se tuottaa {| class="wikitable" border="1" |- !Nimi!!Arvo |- |Koe1||Testi1 |- |Koe2||Testi2 |} Joka näyttää tältä Chutt-Riit 13. marraskuuta 2008 kello 10.07 (UTC) Problem reports I'm sorry I cannot write this in Finnish. Hi there, did you have some open problem reports? You can view them at . Its a great system for users to mark pages with various types of problems to bring them to the attention of admins. Often they are about the subject of the wiki, and only someone from the wiki can make the knowledgeable decision on how to fix the page. Its a fairly simple system to use. You can click the magnify glass icon to show the reported problem for each ticket. The icons on the right change the status of the report. The green check mark icon is for "Fixed", you use this if you read the report, and changed something on the page to fix the reported problem, (or deleted it, if its a vandal/spam report), or anything that "Fixes" the problem. The red X icon is for "closed", this is for reports that are false/jokes, or things that are not really a problem. The yellow triangle will mark a report for need help by Wikia Staff, it is used when there is something wrong with the wiki that you cannot fix here with editing pages, such as menus not working, or skin problems, or anything beyond your control. Use it sparingly, as there are many wikis, and our time is limited, but dont be afraid to use it either, we dont want you to have a broken wiki for too long. The last icon is for returning a report back to an open or 'Pending' state if you accidentally used one of the first 3 icons. If you are using the Monaco skin, there is a ProblemReport widget you can add to your sidebar, so you can see as soon as problems are reported. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask on my talk page, I'll be glad to help you help your wiki. --Uberfuzzy 19. marraskuuta 2008 kello 17.47 (UTC) ape atoll Joku on mennyt sotkemaan tämän sivun! Siinä lukee nyt Ape atoll on neekerien saari ja niin edellen. sain osan kumottua mutta täytys saada loputki hoidettuu. Ehtisitkö hoitaa asian? käyttäjä:pömpeli100 (20. marraskuuta 2008 kello 13.28 (UTC)) TEREVE! Miten on pärjäilty? en oo kerenny olla hirveesti tääl (pääsin eroon pc-riippuvaisuudesta) teen ehkä jonku uuden ukon runeen (jonku puren) et voi pelailla jos on tylsää :D Nii mikä se sun ukon nimi o? Ja silti jaksat yllä pitää viel tätä?? Vai onko tuo jaah aktiivi käyttäjä?--Herra x 25. marraskuuta 2008 kello 16.53 (UTC) sotkijat Joku luo koko ajan tänne uusia sivuja jotka ovat kokonaan turhia! ´ Voisitko poistaa: Give thanksin ja Turkeyn. käyttäjä:pömpeli100 (Pömpeli100 28. marraskuuta 2008 kello 13.11 (UTC)) väärin käsitys Se turkey ja give thanks juttu on kyl turha poistaa, onhan asia ihan oikeesti pelissäkin. Voisitko jälleen alkaa päivittää etusivua? (Pömpeli100 30. marraskuuta 2008 kello 07.10 (UTC)) chutt-ritt voisitko taas ruveta suomentelee noit uutisii toho etusivulle jooko? uutiset noi on aika vanhentuneita haluaisin tietää ne behind the scenes (en muista kuukautta) k sehän tuli runen sivuille vasata Westerns 3. joulukuuta 2008 kello 13.44 (UTC)